Image capturing devices, such as still and video cameras, are typically used to capture scenes, persons, settings, occasions, etc. One type of image capturing device is a digital image capturing device that electronically captures and stores images. The digital image capturing device offers several advantages, such as no need for film, the ability to capture high resolution images and images of varying resolutions, and the ability to download, print, re-size, and re-transmit captured images.
A digital image capturing device may accumulate captured images up to the capacity of its memory. The memory may be an internal memory, a removable memory, or both. In real life, users typically accumulate as many images as a memory can hold. A user may then download to a computer or printer and may print the images and/or transmit them to others.
Another advantage of a digital image capturing device is the ability to review captured images while they are stored in the image capturing device. The user may instantly review a captured image to see if it is satisfactory. If the captured image is not satisfactory, the image may be erased. Subsequently, a new image may be captured.
The prior art image viewing approach is usually the conduction of an image review on an onboard display, such as an LCD screen. However, there are several drawbacks to this approach. The onboard display must be small. Therefore, it is hard to see detail on the onboard screen. In addition, the LCD display is hard to view in moderate to bright light. Furthermore, only one person can view an image at a time.
Another prior art approach to viewing captured images is to print them out in order to review them. However, this has its own drawbacks. Printing out images is slow, and the user must first transfer the images out of the image capturing device. The transfer requires connection to a computer or printer. In addition, the printing may be expensive, as the user may consume expensive photo paper. Consequently, the user may have to print images and then discard them.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for improvements in image viewing systems for viewing captured electronic images.